Bereft
by myLink'sLady
Summary: some of Inuyasha's thoughts as a pup.


Bereft

"Mama, Mama...come on, wake up."

_'She's so tired today, she's not even moving while I push her. Ooh, my tummy's growling at me.'_

"Mama! I want my breakfast...if you don't get up, I'm going outside..."

_'I have a new ball. My old one got lost...or taken. I can throw it much higher now. I can run and jump more too..._

_Throw, catch; throw catch;_

_If I throw it just right; I can run and catch it before it lands and it's like having someone to play with._

_It's my own game and I am my own friend.'_

"Mama, get up and watch me play...please; cooome ooon."

_'I could get breakfast if she's tired._

_There are berries all nice and ripe and...I know,_

_I'll catch a rabbit or would she like fish?'_

_'I'm not supposed to go out on my own. _

_Fish cooks quicker. I'll catch it and cook it, then Mama will get up._

_I feel a bit lonely at the moment._

_I'll go and push her again. I'm not hurting her.'_

"Mama, I've cooked breakfast. Please get up. Are you sick Mama?"

_'She must be sick, that's what that funny smell is; sickness._

_Now, what do I do?_

_She's not waking up to have some water and I can't make tea, _

_she says it never tastes right.'_

"Mama, the fish will spoil; do you need the healer?"

_'I'll get the healer, she's in the village._

_I'm not s'posed to go on my own._

_I know where it is though,_

_Just follow the scent of herbs and yucky medicine._

_Shall I go or will you get up?'_

"I'm going Mama...I'm going now...I really am Mama...I mean it..."

_'Please yell at me...tell me to stop, like you usually do.'_

"All right, I'm going...now."

_'Over the bridge, down the road; I've never done this before._

_I don't know why, people look at me like that._

_I try to smile at them and look happy._

_They don't like my fangs, their teeth aren't sharp like mine._

_They run off and take their children away.'_

"Feh! I can't play today anyway, so there!"

_'I never play, so why do I feel sad?_

_I hope Mama won't be cross_

_Oh, I'm here. I hope she's home._

_Why won't someone come, can't they hear me knocking._

_I know she's there.'_

"Please come out, I'm not allowed in."

_'No one lets me in their house._

_I'll knock and call again through the door,_

_I'm sure she is in, I can hear her moving.'_

"Please come, Mama won't get up. I'm hungry and I've cooked fish. I can pay you, I'll catch a rabbit for your dinner. Please help my Mama."

_'That's her voice, she's coming._

_Does she know it's me?_

_She looks at me, I look back; she is smiling at me._

_She has taken my hand, no one's ever done that before._

_Mama will be pleased. Oh sorry, I don't mean to pull._

_I show her the way but she's been before.'_

"Mama, Mama; I got the healer. Get up, I'm so hungry now...please. I will eat mine while the healer looks at you. I'll save you some, Mama."

_'The fish is a bit too cooked, but I eat it._

_I'm so hungry._

_The healer was quick, why is she looking sad?_

_Why is she telling me to go away. Mama?'_

"Where's Mama? Let me in...Mama...Mama, MAMA."

'_I won't go anywhere without Mama._

_Why am I crying?' _

"Let me see her."

'_Why hasn't Mama moved?_

_She is cold and not moving._

_What has happened?'_

"She is dead."

"Who said that, who said that?"

_'I spin round,_

_He is so tall, he goes all the way up. Is he an angel?_

_His hair is white like mine._

_His eyes are gold like mine._

"You must come with me now."

_'Why must I follow him?_

_I must leave my Mama? She won't ever hold me again, she won't move._

_She is dead. What is dead? No more living or singing or cuddles. _

_No more Love?'_

_'Why must I go with the angel? Am I dead too?_

_I'm still crying but why?_

_Why am I crying Mama? I don't want to go without you._

_The angel looks annoyed at me._

_It doesn't help.'_

"Come Hanyou."

_'Where is he taking me?_

_What does he want with me Mama?_

_Are you coming with us Mama, does dead mean you are leaving me?'_

"Your mother is no more. I am your brother. I am all you have now."

_'Will he look after me then,_

_he say's he's my brother. I don't remember him._

_I'd better hold on to his hakama._

_His legs are long and he walks fast.'_

_'He will love me, won't he?_

_He'll take care of me if I stop crying._

_I can't stop yet, but he is ignoring me._

_Won't he comfort me, like you do Mama?'_

_'Oh, Mama...what will I do?'_

**"I love you Mama.**


End file.
